


Worlds Collide

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Children, Dimension Travel, Dimensions, First Meetings, Game Spoilers, Gen, Multiverse, Night, Post Game, altar of the moone, altar of the sunne, day, lake of the sunne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: One night Moon is awoken by a strange sound...





	

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Moon sleepily rose her head to see where the nose was coming from. It was still dark. Her alarm clock on the nightstand informed her that it was two am. Her primarina was curled up in his dog bed below. She heard the beeping sound again and sat up straighter. A red glow came from the desk where she kept her pokeballs. 

Moon got up from her bed. She tiptoed over to the desk with a yawn. The beeping came again, louder this time and the red glow popped out at her, forcing her eyes shut. She reopened them, fully awake to see that Nebby's ultra ball was making the entire desk top shake. With a shout, Moon placed one hand on the desk to steady it and the other grabbed Nebby's ball. She ran out of her room as fast as she could, not caring if she woke up her mother or meowth. The ultra ball felt hot to the touch and her hand violently twitched as she tried to maintain a secure hold on it. Into the hallway, then the kitchen, she kicked open the front door and threw the pokeball out into the yard before her solgaleo's size could do any damage to the house. Another flash of light and Nebby appeared with a roar.

"Nebby are you ok?" Moon asked.

Nebby roared again. He pawed the ground. 

"Nebby be careful! We just worked on the front yard yesterday remember?" Moon anxiously exclaimed as she saw Nebby's claw sink into the grass.

The solgaleo stopped and faced Moon. He tilted his head and let out a series of low whines.

"Poni Island? The Altar Of The Sunne? You want to go now? But it's two in the morning!"

Nebby blinked. His eyes widened and his lip quivered. He purred. He slid forward and rubbed his mane against Moon. She chuckled and gave him a pat on the head.

"Oh ok. But we gotta be quick," Moon relented.

*******************************************************

After quickly getting dressed and paging the Charizard, Moon and Nebby arrived at Poni Canyon about an hour later. They headed up the hill, with Nebby carrying Moon on his back. Once they reached the top, Moon could see a diamond shaped blue tear in the sky that shone brilliantly above the altar. She placed a hand over her eyes and squinted. Nebby let out a growl.

"You want to go through _there?_ "

Nebby nodded. It almost threw Moon off of Nebby's back and she gripped his mane to hang on.

"Whoa! Careful boy!" 

Nebby's back legs slid across the dirt. He started into a run towards the rip in the sky. Moon let out a scream. Nebby jumped up into the air and girl and pokemon leapt into the blue light.

******************************* 

Moon opened her eyes to find that she and Nebby stood on the stone floor of the altar. She blinked again to find that the sun's light was streaming down upon them. She placed a hand over her eyes again and glanced about. It was day and they were alone at the altar.

"Where are we?" 

Nebby had become quiet. He walked forward and started down the steps. He stopped at the bottom and Moon saw that the sign before her read:

_Altar Of The Moone_

"Altar Of The Moone? What is this place?" She wondered out loud. 

Nebby whined again.

"We need to go to The Lake Of The Sunne? I've never heard of it. Where is it?"

Nebby pointed his head to the right with a yelp.

"Ula'ula?"

*************** 

The heavy fog made it hard to see but Nebby led the way deep into the farthest corners of Ula'ula meadow. Moon's skin felt clammy from sweat and the mist droplets that fell upon her from the trees above. They walked over the shrine's moat into the giant crumbling building. Inside, Nebby lowered himself to let Moon down again. They walked side by side through the shrine corridor.

"Wow this place is huge!" Her voice echoed off of the walls.

They reached a courtyard. Its design was similar to the altars she had been to before. Suddenly Nebby roared against and pounced forward. 

"Nebby!" Moon shouted.

"Nebby!" Another voice shouted from the opposite side of the altar.

Nebby stopped in front of the altar in front of another pokemon. Moon felt chills go down her spine as she glanced up at it. Its phantom like body hovered in the air, bat like wings spread out as it let out a hiss. The two pokemon stared at each other.

"Nebby! What are you doing girl?"

A boy about her age ran up to the altar. He stopped by the strange pokemon and held out a hand to grab it but Nebby and the pokemon both turned and disappeared off into the woods.

"Nebby!" The two children exclaimed.

Moon faced the boy. A surprised look crossed her face as she took a good look at him. He looked so much _like_ her. The same height, same black hair and eyes, even the surprised look on his face mirrored hers.

"You have a pokemon named Nebby too?" He asked. His voice sounded like a boyish version of hers. 

"Yeah. He was my friend's pokemon first but then she gave him to me," Moon answered.

"That's funny. My friend Lillie gave me my Nebby too," the boy said.

"That's the name of my friend!" Moon said.

"You have a friend named Lillie too?"

"Yeah. She's in Kanto right now, she left about a month ago."

"That's what happened to my friend. She went to Kanto because her mom's sick."

"Is her name Lusamine? Did she get possessed by an ultra beast?"

"Yeah and---she was the head of the Aether Foundation," the boy said.

"That's weird the same thing happened to me---wait what's your name?" Moon asked. 

"My name's Sun," the boy said.

"I'm Moon," Moon introduced herself. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," Sun said.

"So am I! I turned twelve in April."

"My birthday's in April too! What day?" Sun asked.

"April 5th," Moon answered.

Sun's mouth hung open.

" _My_ birthday's on April 5th," he said slowly.

Moon curiously stared at him. Her placed a hand over her chin.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Originally from Kanto but me and my mom moved to Melemele Island about a year ago," the boy responded.

Moon let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. Sun let out a shaky breath as he took in her reaction.

"Was it because your parents got a divorce? And your mom wanted to be close to her family back in Alola?" Sun asked.

Moon nodded.

"And then did you meet up with your cousin Kukui to start the Island Challenge?"

"Did you have a popplio as a starter?" Moon asked.

"No I had a litten but almost chose popplio," Sun said.

"I nearly chose a litten but went with popplio," Moon breathed. 

The two children were quiet for a second before they started with another round of questions. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Food?"

"Chicken."

"With rice?"

"Always."

"Tv show?"

"Ash Ketchum's Master Adventure." 

"Best friends in Kanto?"

"Hana and Riku."

"When Mom starts playing music while cooking it means---"

"We're having guests over for dinner."

"Dad told us that one time he went camping with Uncle Shiro in the Viridian Forest--"

"And saw a Zapados perched high up in a tree." 

"Are you scared of shots?"

"Terrified. I cry whenever I get one."

"So do I."

"Do you think Lillie's cute?"

"Yeah. She's the first person I ever had a crush on."

Sun and Moon were stunned into silence. Moon took a step to the side and walked around the altar to the boy.

"How did you get here?" Sun asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night because Nebby was trying to get out of his poke ball and we went to The Altar Of The Sunne. Nebby took me through this blue hole and I ended up in The Altar Of The Moone," Moon explained. 

"Nebby was trying to get out of her poke ball too! Except I was helping my mom and Kukui fix up the front yard, and she told me to come here."

"We worked on the yard yesterday. Me and my mom gardened and Kukui mowed the lawn."

"That's what I was doing," Sun said. 

Moon held out her hand to Sun. Sun did the same and placed his palm against hers. They studied how their hands matched perfectly up with each other's.

"Sun you don't think we're like twins right?" Moon asked.

"We--we _are_ like twins. But from different places," Sun was amazed.

The two children smiled at each other and began to laugh.

"That is so _cool!_ " Moon exclaimed.

"I know right!" Sun agreed. 

"We _could_ pass as twins. Ah but it won't be the same as identical twins switcharoo," Moon pointed out.

"Maybe if we dress alike and have our hair the same way. That would confuse _everyone._ "

Sun and Moon laughed again. Two cries got their attention. Their Nebbys had returned.

"Nebby?" Sun and Moon exclaimed in unison. 

The solgaleo and lunala stepped aside to reveal two baby cosmogs behind them.

"Cosmog!"

The cosmogs floated in the air over to the trainers. Sun and Moon received them with outstretched arms.

" _Oh my gosh!_ You're so tiny, " Moon held her cosmog close and pat the top of its head.

"It's really cute," Sun remarked as he held his out and inspected it.

The solgaleo and lunala looked down upon the trainers like two proud parents. Lunala leaned against solgaleo and they both cooed. 

"I guess our Nebbys want us to take care of them," Moon figured.

"A new pokemon!" Sun exclaimed, excited.

The solgaleo let out another roar. Moon glanced up at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry Sun but me and Nebby gotta go before the dimension rip closes."

"It's ok. Will we see each other again?"

Lunala made a chiming sound.

"She says that the hole connecting our worlds forms during your night and my daytime so that means we can see each other!"

"Ok! How about you come over to my world during your day on Thursday?"

"Definitely will be there! Your house?"

"Yeah!"

Nebby let Moon and cosmog climb on top of him. With a roar he turned and they took off.

"See you soon Sun!" Moon called out.

"Take care Moon! Until next time!" Sun waved at her.

The boy watched Moon and her pokemon leave the courtyard and disappear into the shrine.


End file.
